Ghost in the heart
by Vyha
Summary: [hannigram] : Une chute bête. Vraiment bête. Un pied qui dérape contre un escalier, une guirlande qui s'entortille et un bruit sourd. Will vient de chuter. Une flaque carmin se forme autour de sa tête, comme une auréole divine. Ses yeux observèrent le plafond, s'éteignent. Direction la Mort. Espérons que Dieu et Satan seront d'humeur joueuse lorsqu'ils s'occuperont du cas Graham.
1. Noël en Rouge

**Hello everybody.**  
Nouvelle fiction, nouveau couple.

J'ai hésité, pour le coup. Je ne savais pas si je devais vraiment écrire cette fiction. Moi qui suis déjà longue à écrire alors là, j'ai trois fictions en cours. Néanmoins, vous connaissez l'inspiration ? Non ? Une petite personne très volatile et méchante qui vous oblige à faire des choses, que vous le vouliez ou non. Pour vous expliquer comment j'ai eu cette idée : j'étais en voiture, de retour de Rogue One (très bon film d'ailleurs) et je pensais avec qui je pourrais shipper Galen. Je n'ai pas trouvé mais cette histoire est venu toute seule dans les recoins de ma tête. Enfin bref, je suis ici pour vous montrer mon dur labeur. Sueur de mes mains et migraine de mon cerveau.

Bonne lecture,  
 _Kissu_ :3

* * *

 **Prologue : Noël en rouge**

"Ma vieille amie, la mort. Si toxique et si belle. Ton souffle est mortel et tes yeux revolver."

* * *

Mourir avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Au début, tout du moins. C'est ce que je remarquai lorsque je tombai dans les escaliers. Le jour de Noël, les bras chargés de cartons remplis de décorations pour le sapin – ce qui causa ma perte. Mes pieds s'emmêlèrent dans une guirlande couleur nuit, mon corps chuta en avant et mes mains, déjà occupés, ne purent me rattraper. Je dévalai l'escalier longuement, me coupant le souffle, me tordant les os. Lorsque je fus enfin en bas, je ne ressentis aucune douleur. Juste un calme apaisant, une morbide satisfaction. Ma jambe était pliée dans un sens inquiétant, je ne sentais plus mes bras et du sang coulait le long de l'arrière de ma tête. J'avais sûrement également le nez cassé.

Mon sang se mêlait aux boules de Noël, celles-ci étaient d'un beau écarlate. J'observai les deux couleurs si proches se mélanger et un sourire tordu se forma sur mes lèvres ensanglantées. Je ne cherchai même pas à appeler de l'aide. Je fermai les yeux et me laissa bercer par le rythme de ma respiration haletante.

Alertés par le bruit, Beverly et mes chiens accoururent vers moi, totalement paniqués :

« Will ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Lorsque ma meilleure amie croisa le spectacle que je montrais ainsi, elle resta aussi forte que je pouvais en attendre d'elle. Ses larmes étaient à peine contenues, débordant de ses yeux joliment bridés mais elle resta calme, n'éclata pas en sanglots et sortit instantanément son téléphone. Elle débuta une conversation téléphonique que je n'arrivai plus à comprendre. Je voyais comme dans du brouillard.

Embrouillé.

« Will ? »

Où étais-je déjà ? Pourquoi je… ?

« Bervb… »

 _Sang dans la bouche, tremblements et toux._

La douce sensation de tranquillité m'avait quitté. Une sourde douleur éclata, se propageant dans l'intégralité de mon corps. Ma jambe et mon nez, je les sentais brisés. Mes yeux n'arrivaient plus à se poser sur un point fixe. La panique me prenait par la gorge, l'enserrait, m'intoxiquait, me brûlait.

« … »

J'essayai de parler mais rien ne sortait.

« Ne parles pas Will. J'ai appelé les urgences. Tout va bien. »

Qui est Will ?

C'est moi ? C'est ça ?

Une main passe dans mes boucles, des langues lèchent mon cou. Tendresse. C'est tellement doux. Trop. Et… Je me sens glisser de plus en plus dans l'obscurité et les ténèbres.


	2. Rencontre au septième ciel

**Hello everybody.**  
Beaucoup d'attente mais voici enfin le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction ! L'action commencera dans le chapitre suivant, soyez patient.

* * *

 **1 : Rencontre au septième ciel**

"Deux âmes coupées, deux âmes brûlées, deux âmes partagées. Deux âmes-sœurs."

* * *

Alana et Margot étaient deux divinités, mères de l'humanité. Elles étaient déjà là avant la nuit des temps, la création du monde et de ses planètes et avant même l'essence de la vie. Elles étaient Dieu et Satan elles étaient un tout et un rien. Elles étaient des âmes-sœurs, et d'éternelles amantes. Elles s'aimaient autant que leur cœur immortel le pouvait, mais elles étaient tel le soleil et la lune.

Froid lunaire contre chaleur solaire.

Elles étaient peu souvent en accord. Quand l'une prenait une décision, soyez sûr que l'autre la critiquera. Et ce fut de même pour le cas de Will Graham, adorable humain parti trop tôt, et surtout d'une mort bien bête.

Lorsque Will arriva dans les hauts-de-là, il n'eut pas de mots pour décrire l'endroit. Magnifique et horrible, beau et laid à la fois, froid et chaud, et merveilleux et effrayant. L'immense lieu ne pouvait être décrit avec des mots tant il était particulier, mais Will en garda un souvenir gravé à l'intérieur des rétines, incapable d'oublier ce lieu plein de pouvoirs.

Devant lui : deux jeunes femmes splendides vêtu de tuniques blanches qui flottaient surnaturellement. Une qui portait une auréole au-dessus de ses cheveux bruns et des ailes derrière son dos, et l'autre qui possédait des cornes et une petite queue en fourche qui se balançait furieusement.

Un ange et un démon, présuma Will. A tort cependant.

– Je suis mort, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Graham, d'un air un peu trop las. Où suis-je ? Au paradis ? Ou en Enfer ?

Alana eut un regard peiné et caressa le visage du mort. Ce dernier eut une sensation d'apesanteur au doux toucher, comme si la douceur elle-même l'avait effleuré. Toutes les questions qui lui comprimaient le crâne disparurent, et il souffla, en paix, apaisé.

– Aucun des deux, répondit le démon.

Will ne savait comment, mais il connaissait le nom de la femme diablotin, qui répondait au nom de Margot. Comme si l'information était marquée dans sa mémoire – et c'était tout simplement effrayant.

– Tu es chez les Yyius, mortel. Un monde sans vision des hommes, un monde parfait, un monde de dieux. Notre monde. Le paradis et l'enfer n'existent pas, souffla Margot, comme fatiguée de devoir l'expliquer si souvent.

– Néanmoins, l'Avyss et la Hains si. Ce sont deux lieux où règnent les âmes mortes du palais terrestre. L'Avyss n'est fait que d'amour, pour ceux méritants et l'autre est haine, pour ceux qui désobéissent aux règles simples de la vie, continua Alana d'une voix calme.

Will voulait parler mais Margot le coupa :

– Tu es dans notre monde pour une bonne raison, Will, fils de Graham. Tu ne conviens à aucun de ses endroits. Ce n'arrive que très rarement et nous devons le faire avec justice. Tu es unique. Nous avons donc deux solutions à te proposer.

– Dieu ou mortel, reprit Alana.

– Qui êtes-vous pour me proposer un tel marché ?

Les deux amantes eurent un sourire complice, et leurs mains se lièrent instinctivement tandis que des flammes rosées et glacées dévoraient rapidement l'air autour d'eux, sans les brûler, ni les toucher.

– Je suis Dieu, fit Alana.

– Je suis Satan.

Elles laissèrent à Will le temps de digérer ces informations avant de reprendre d'une seule voix :

– Dieu ou mortel, fais ton choix, fils de Graham.

Will parut paniqué, et des gouttes de sueurs coulèrent le long de ses temps, accompagnant avec rythme, le tempo bruyant et rapide de son cœur.

– Que voulez-vous dire par dieu ou mortel ? Je ne comprends rien…

Les flammes se calmèrent puis disparurent.

– Dieu signifie rester à tout jamais à nos côtés mais rassure-toi tu n'es pas le premier. Et devoir assumer tes devoirs, et tes obligations. Tu auras des choses à faire et des responsabilités mais tu serais heureux. Tu es unique, et tu as donc de nombreux pouvoirs et une puissance non égalé. Comme nous. Néanmoins, pour supporter tant de puissance, tu devras errer dix siècles seul dans les Landes de Nubert.

– Mortel te fera redescendre sur Terre. Tu pourrais redevenir humain, voguer à tes anciennes occupations, revoir ton père, tes chiens et ta meilleure amie, continuer tes études et ta vie. Tomber amoureux, avoir des enfants et une belle existence. Mais à la fin, à ta mort, tu deviendras tout de même un dieu – mais sans devoir errer. Tu es né pour l'être, tu ne peux échapper à ton devenir. Et petit bonus, si tu meurs à terme, tu auras plus de libertés en tant que Dieu et tu pourras faire ce qui te semble, finit Margot avec un fin rictus.

– Où est le piège ? Rien ne peut être fait sans avoir un prix.

Les visages des déesses se tordirent dans une grimace abominable : leurs sourires s'agrandissant, leurs yeux devenant noirs charbon, leurs cils s'allongeant et leurs voix s'amplifiant. Des flammes, des fleurs et des geysers explosèrent de partout dans un torrent immense. Will eut un cri de terreur devant tous ses événements et il recula d'un pas, effrayé au possible.

– Si tu réussis à te jouer d'Hannibal Lecter, ton salut sera à portée de main.

– Q-Qui est Hannibal ? bégaya Will.

Le nom roula sur sa langue et un frisson lui lécha l'échine jusqu'à se répercuter vers son entrejambe. Il eut un gémissement plaintif. Prononcer cet étrange prénom faisait éclater en lui d'étranges réactions. Will ressentit une excitation importune, et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour essayer de calmer les tremblements de son corps.

– Un ancien dieu cannibale qui s'est moqué de nous et qui a dévoré mon connard de frère. Nous le voulons. Il nous a quitté sans un mot, dit Margot.

– Hannibal Lecter doit être séduit, appuya Alana.

D'une même voix à présent, elles articulaient :

– C'est ton dessein. Tes statuts d'être unique et de dieu sont normaux puisque tu es l'âme-sœur d'Hannibal Lecter. Tu réussiras ta quête, c'est certain. Tu es le seul qui le puisse. Alors, que veux-tu, Will ? Et surtout que choisis-tu ?


	3. Chaleur étouffante des draps

Hello people. Nouveau chapitre qui s'est laissé désiré. Pour tout vous confier, le scénario s'éloigne de plus en plus de ce que j'avais prévu à la base. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou non. Dans ce chapitre, on voit enfin HANNIBAL ! Eh ouais, notre cannibale favori nous avait manqués, hein. Et sa première apparition est comment dire... Appétissante.

Bonne lecture, fannibals.  
kissu :3

Reviews anonymes :

 **Odchan : Hello !**  
 **Je t'avoue que ta fanfiction va me plaire. En fait elle me plaît déjà :)**  
 **Je me demande ce que va choisir Will, mais je penche pour humain.**  
 **Bien sur qu'il va séduire Hannibal, ils sont tellement fait pour être ensemble tous les deux**  
 **Mais je vois mal comment il va réussir à se jouer de lui, après tout il n'a jamais vraiment réussi dans la série.**  
 **Oh que je suis impatiente de lire la suite !**

\- Hello et merci d'avoir laissé une review, c'est adorable. Bien sûr qu'il va séduire Hannibal, on n'est pas dans une fiction hannigram pour rien, héhé. Hannibal est un fin manipulateur, et Will devra se méfier si il ne veut pas se retrouver avec un couteau enfoncé dans l'estomac. Merci merci et la suite est sous tes yeux !

 **China : I'm in love !**  
 **La suite devient très intéressante ! Hâte pour le prochain chapitre :D**

\- Hello, China ! Aaha, merci x) Et le prochain chapitre est là... ! Tadaaa !

 **Guest : Hello, je viens de tomber sur ta fiction après pas mal de temps, je suis normalement pas fan des univers alternatifs mais le tiens m'a séduite!**

 **J'ai vu que la dernière publication date de Janvier et j'espère que tu n'as pas abandonné... J'adore vraiment et je suis hyper impatiente pour la suite!**  
 **Bon courage dans ton écriture...**

 **PS: je pensais étonnamment voir Jack en Satan :)**

\- Hello. Moi par contre, je suis ultra fan des UA, je vis pour ça ! J'adore voir les personnages d'une série/film dans un autre univers que celui habituel, ça apporte un vent de fraîcheur et de nouveauté mais bon, on a pas les mêmes goûts ! Et je suis très ravie de savoir que mon univers à moi t'a plu ! C'est un très beau compliment ! Merciii :3 Non, je n'ai pas abandonné comme le montre ce chapitre qui vient juste de paraitre. C'est juste que j'étais en pleine période de révisions avant, pour tout te raconter donc pas d'écritures pendant ce temps :S LA SUITE EST LA. Bonne lecture.

p.s : Ah oui, quand tu me le dis, Jack aurait fait un bon Satan également... Mais j'ai mis Margot car je voulais un couple de divinité mais ton idée est cool, ça aurait donné quelque chose de différent à propos de Satan du coup.

 **Artemis : Oula, Dieu et Satan pas content. Hannibal va avoir des problèmes !**

\- Ça, c'est sûr pour le coup ! Hannibal va être le dindon de la farce (ou pas...) x)

* * *

 **2 : Chaleur étouffante des draps**

"On dit qu'un lit est fait pour dormir, moi, je dis qu'il a une belle autre utilité..."

* * *

Lorsque Will se réveilla, il était étendu nu dans des draps soyeux et son visage était enfoui dans un oreiller moelleux. Sa tête était si lourde et si douloureuse que le moindre mouvement était une véritable torture. Il papillonna des yeux rapidement et se frotta les paupières d'un air ensommeillé. Ses bras le tiraient d'une désagréable sensation, comme si quelqu'un les avait coulés dans du béton.

\- Bonjour, bel endormi.

Une voix chaude et sensuelle, empli d'un doux accent faisant délicieusement rouler les syllabes, retentit près de l'oreille de Will. Ce dernier sursauta et rougit violemment, sans aucune raison. Cette voix… Il ne l'avait jamais entendu mais pourtant, elle lui semblait si familière. L'entendre faisait naître en son sein d'étranges pensées qui le firent continuer à s'empourprer.

Will se retourna face à la voix. Un homme, sûrement ayant dépassé la quarantaine, et aux mèches argentés se tenait complètement nu à ses côtés. Il ressemblait à un tableau dans sa posture de lion dominant, son torse velu exhibé et ses muscles puissants. Will trembla à cette vue plus qu'alléchante et se lécha inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure, attiré par la vue de cet homme.

L'inconnu au corps sculpté eut un mouvement rapide de bassin. Il se retrouva au-dessus de Will, le plaquant au lit avec une main sur son cou tandis que ses yeux sang pétillaient d'amusement, comme un prédateur observant sa proie essayant en vain de s'échapper.

\- Alors ? On a perdu sa langue Will ? Il me semblait que tu étais plus bruyant la nuit dernière…

La prise sur sa gorge s'intensifia et Will en eut le souffle coupé. Le sexe imposant de l'homme était collé contre son bas-ventre et ses fesses, qui semblaient fermes, se mouvaient contre le pénis de Will. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement, en faisant balancer ses hanches, mû par un instinct primaire de sexe. Alors que l'homme allait se pencher vers les lèvres entrouvertes de Will, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

\- Je reviens, dit l'inconnu en grondant. Je vais voir qui a osé nous déranger.

L'homme enfilait à la va-vite un pull rouge ainsi qu'un bas de pyjama et quitta la chambre. Dès lors qu'il fut sorti, Will se releva prestement pour courir vers la salle adjacente qu'il devina être la salle de bain. Il ignora la décoration luxueuse et se marcha vers l'immense miroir. Ses boucles brunes ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau, son visage était pâle et fatigué, son cou était parsemé de morsures ensanglantés et son torse de suçons violacées. Will venait d'avoir une partie de sexe intense avec un inconnu et il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir. Il se tint le visage entre ses mains, l'air désespéré.

 **« Désolé, chou. »** fit une voix dans sa tête.

Will écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi. Devenait-il fou ?

 **« Non, non. Tu n'es pas fou. Je suis Margot ! Tu t'en souviens ? »**

Les souvenirs des deux Déesses lui revinrent cruellement en mémoire, le faisant brutalement haleter. Il était mort… ? Que… ?

 **« Hey ! Ne panique pas ! Le voyage vers le Palais Terrestre a tendance à faire un peu oublier les souvenirs. Et… à les rendre soûl. »**

\- Quoi ? Les rendre soûl ?

 **« Ce n'est pas important… Enfin… »**

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et qui est cet homme ? demanda Will, épuisé de toutes les parties qui manquaient à sa mémoire.

 **« Tu es chez Hannibal, le Dieu Cannibale. Pusique tu as décidé de vouloir redevenir humain, Alana et moi t'avons envoyé dans un opéra que fréquente très souvent Hannibal pour que tu puisses le rencontrer rapidement – et lui voler** ** _son cœur_** **. Comme je le disais précédemment, tu étais soûl. Tu lui as sauté dessus et ça a fini en parti de jambes en l'air. »**

\- Je- commença Will, en rosissant légèrement.

 **« On s'en fout, fils de Graham ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer, tu- »**

 _« Bonjour, Will. »_ retentit une douce voix. _« C'est Alana. Je vais t'expliquer les bases de ta mission. Hannibal revient bientôt, il faut que tu assimiles tout rapidement. C'est compris ? »_

Dieu ne se préoccupa d'une quelconque réponse et continua :

 _« Pour redevenir humain, tu auras plusieurs conditions. Lui voler son cœur, son âme et son corps. Sans qu'il ne devine que tu travailles pour nous évidemment. Hannibal… est très colérique, va-t-on dire. Tu as une limite de temps aussi. Cinq mois maximum sinon tu iras passer le reste de ton éternité dans les Catamsos Obscurs. Et non, tu ne veux pas savoir quel est cet endroit. »_

 **« Abrège, Alana. Pour son corps, il faut que tu le prennes. Pour son âme, il faut que tu réussisses à le** **fait tomber amoureux de toi, tu devrais y arriver avec sans trop de difficulté vu ton petit cu… »**

 _« Il faudra qu'il te dise « je t'aime » pour que ça marche et pour son cœur, c'est un peu plus compliqué… Tu devras… »_

La communication se coupa brusquement lorsque la porte de la salle-de-bain s'ouvrit, dévoilant Hannibal dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Qui étais-ce ?

Un sourire de prédateur se dessinait sur les fines lèvres d'Hannibal, qui était à nouveau dans le plus simple appareil.

\- Oh rien d'important, Will. Un collègue de travail…

Will osa l'observer, son œil curieux descendant de plus en plus bas et une bouffée de chaleur l'assaillant. Ses épaules dessinées, ses pectoraux appétissants, ses tétons bruns, son ventre fin, la toison qui recouvrait son bas-ventre et son sexe… en érection.

\- Prêt pour un second round ?

Et il fondit sur Will tel un rapace sur sa proie.


End file.
